


he shouldn’t care

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Wrote this on a whim, so its kinda trash, zanes kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: zane hated how pitiful he was.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	he shouldn’t care

zane had enough.

he was tired, scared, abnormally angry, and a little too shaky for comfort. his body, usually a stiff cacophony of wires and metal, seemed to hum along to the sound of wheels hitting rails relentlessly; his body would shake back and forth, hitting the side of the cart with a loud 'clank', and all he could do was say sorry to the few people there. he's pretty sure they all knew exactly who he was and what he was doing.

it started as a get-away. a vacation, if you will, that he wanted to take for only a week. then, as the weeks turned into months, he realized he wasn't going to go home. couldn't go home. he needed this space away from everyone more than he realized, and the constant contact with everyone... he squeezed his eyes shut.

he couldn't take it anymore, y'know? he felt... he felt like he was being pitied at every turn — the way kai and the others looked at him made his stomach churn and his head rattle for reasons as to why. _he was being pitied, surely_ , was the only explanation he could come up with, because why else would they be looking at him? why would they be filled with concern over anything 'upsetting' he says? why would kai say he was sorry when zane didn't find a joke funny? they were all such trivial things that zane couldn't help but attribute to the bigger picture.

he shook his head. people pitying him was the least of his worries, especially with half his heart missing and a fake-brain that won't shut up. he didn't want to hear about his latest embarrassing moment, or the time he thought he was in love, or the time he actually was in love, or the time— he shook his head again. his fingers starting spinning the spinner ring he had stolen a week or two ago, and he allowed himself to open his eyes in a desperate attempt for comfort.

...he missed kai.

he knew it was contradictory, but he couldn’t help but feel a deep need for ninjago’s #1 clown to be by his side. it felt right, he decided, and although he hated the way he made him feel, he couldn’t help but hope that he’d see him again — even if zane knew it was improbable. he had abandoned him in a moment of vulnerability; a moment of him being clouded by selfishness and the need to make himself feel better about a problem he didn’t need to deal with in the first place. maybe he didn’t want kai to feel the way he did when someone helped him. he didn’t know. he didn’t need to care.

he shouldn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> hurr hurr zane sad


End file.
